Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is the restaurant where the animatronics come to life at night, trying to rape the security guard of the restaurant. It's a place of Pizza and Spaghetti which have been thoroughly disinfected to cause envy to certain rivals. History Origin The large restaurant chain conspiracy was the brainchild of Drew Pickles who was selling lemonade on the street, but the idea was stolen by his brother, Stu Pickles and his ass-istant, Harold Berman. Soon, they were brainwashing people to get to subdue of the rebels and became very popular in the country. This was joined by the strongest investor, Jabba the Hutt, who provided most of the money and thus achieve spread throughout the country, while they are called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The Animatronics Seeing the boom and fame they were buying, renegades instead of joining the ranks of Pizzas, Stu decided to buy animatronics to the president. A bear, a fox, a chicken, a bunny, a boy with balloons and a sad puppet were the choices of Harold and finally, design them with a horrible and creepy appearance because they didn't have happy designs. This caught the attention of many children at the restaurant for unknown reasons. The Missing Children Incident However, a dark day, Drew Pickles was very angry because his brother stole his idea and now he was richer. Then, Drew disguised himself as one of the animatronics with his partner, Arthur Read, to commit one of the greatest slaughters in the history. The plan was successful, Drew and Arthur escaped from the restaurant leaving enough clues to blame Stu and Harold. They killed 5 children, mutilating them without mercy and making their parents commit suicide. Victims *McGee *Gretchen *Squirt *Phineas *Ferb *The Villager (despite being a killer) The Bite of '87 In 1987, a new incident happened and this time the fault was from Foxy the Pirate, one of the animatronics. Stu tells that the event happened when a father and his child went to the restaurant. On the same day, Foxy was introduced to Pirate Cove to entertain children, however, the retarded child tried to abuse from Foxy's dignity telling him he's stupid while the jew was drunk. After various insults, Foxy goes crap and bites the head of the girl, leaving her unconscious. Foxy was incriminated by the incident, but he solved the problem by telling the police that the bite was for self-defense. Stu said this many times, but Harold said that the real cause was from an animatronic called Mangle. Employees *Stu Pickles (Founder) *Harold Berman (Stu's assistant) *Freddy Fazbear (Animatronic) *Bonnie the Bunny (Animatronic) *Chica the Chicken(Animatronic) *Foxy the Pirate (Fired) *Harry Krabs (Resigned) *Pauly Faltzoni (Delivery guy) *Balloon Boy (The obvious guy who sells condoms to children) *The Marionette (The puppet who likes to hear his boring music) *Waluigi (Bathroom Cleaner) *Mario (Spaghetti Eater) *Drew Pickles (he murdered the 5 children in disguise, so technically, he worked there) Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Places Category:Dark Places Category:Eateries Category: Category:Morbid Places Category:Creepy